Safe
by jsjazz13
Summary: Haley James has seen it too many times. She's seen men come into her mother's life and then walk away. She doesn't trust men. They're all the same. But what happens when Haley moves to Tree Hill and meets a certain blue-eyed boy? AU Naley, with BJ and LP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So I posted this story a while ago, but I stopped writing it because I lost interest for a while and then I had a semester of school that was extremely busy. So for anyone who read it before, I hope you still enjoy it. And for anyone new, welcome!**

Haley James walked into the front doors of Tree Hill High. This was the third school she'd been in two years. Changing schools her senior year was not ideal, but she didn't have a choice. Haley lived with her mom, Lydia. It had always been just the two of them. Haley's dad ran out on them when she was 2. Because of that Lydia was always trying to find a new dad for Haley. However, nothing ever happened. Haley grew up with men in and out of her mother's life, and inevitably in and out of hers. She had only ever known men as disappointing and unfaithful. She couldn't think of one man she could truly depend on.

Whenever her mom's boyfriend left they packed up and moved. This was the third boyfriend that had dumped her mom this year. His name was Robert Morrison. He was a college professor with two children of his own. Haley actually really liked him. But like always, Lydia got "too much to handle" and he fled like all the others. Usually when they moved Lydia moved them from big city to big city. But this time was different. This time they moved to a very small town, Tree Hill, North Carolina. Lydia's friend from college lived here and was raving about it. So Lydia decided to give it a try.

So here she stood, outside a new school, in the middle of her senior year. She hated this part of moving. Each time she started a new school, the more difficult it was to make friends. Each time got harder to leave. But it always happened. This time Haley decided not to get too attached to anyone, because she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to say goodbye. This time it would be easy to pack up and move again. She wouldn't have anything to say goodbye to.

Haley looked around the school. She noticed a huge sign in the hallway that said "BIG GAME FRIDAY 7PM. BE THERE" and another that said "GO RAVENS!" Tree Hill Ravens. This was her school. She wondered what the big game was and if she should go. She quickly decided against it. Who would she sit with? What sport was it anyway? Would she understand anything that was going on? Brushing the thought away, she decided to spend the night with her mom pigging out on Ben & Jerry's and watching chick flicks. This was a mother/daughter tradition after Lydia got dumped. Her mom always said "Ben and Jerry, the only faithful men in my life."

While thinking about the night she was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Suddenly students standing in hallways began to scatter and enter classrooms. Haley looked down at her schedule and school map. How was she going to find this classroom? And when she did she would have to walk in late and then the teacher would ask if she was new and she would have to talk about herself. She hated talking about herself. Nothing about her was interesting. She quickly looked around to find a teacher or faculty member to ask for directions but saw no one. She decided to try and find it on her own and just hope that her teacher wouldn't make her talk.

As she was walking, she was looking at the map. Suddenly she ran into something. "Sorry," she said without looking up. When she finally did, her eyes connected with a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. It was then she noticed whom they belonged to. A dark haired boy was staring back at her, smirking. Haley noticed he held a basketball in one hand and was wearing a letterman's jacket. The name on the jacket was _N. Scott_.

"It's ok," he said. He stuck out the hand not holding the basketball. "Nathan Scott."

Haley shook his hand. "Haley."

"Well Haley, no last name, it looks like you could use some help finding your class."

Haley smiled and looked down at the floor. "Yea."

"Well, let's see," he said looking at her schedule. "AP English with Mr. Clark. That's room 213. You're gonna want to go all the way down this hallway," he said pointing. "And take a left. Once you get down that hallway it should be on the right."

"Thanks," Haley said.

"Wow, you must like school, huh? Lots of AP classes," he said, handing her schedule back to her.

Was he making fun of her? Who did he think he was? He just met her. So what if she liked school? It wasn't his business anyway.

"Yea I do like school. Is that ok with you?" she asked, with a hint of anger to her voice.

"Whoa! Retract the claws. I was just observing. Not need to get offended. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm kinda used to people liking school and being all kinds of smart. My brother, Lucas, is the exact same way. Actually I think he's taking all the same classes that you are. Maybe you'll meet each other."

Haley felt like a jerk. Here she was getting mad at him for judging her when she was doing the exact same thing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just, new school and new people. I never know how people are gonna be. Anyway, thank you again for helping me."

"No problem. I'll see you around, Haley no last name," he said smirking. He began to walk away.

"James," Haley yelled to him.

He turned around. "What?"

"My last name is James. Haley James."

"Well then, I'll see you around James, Haley James." With that he looked at her one last time before turning and heading down the hallway.

Haley smiled to herself. Well this was a good start to a new school. Maybe she was gonna like it here. Wait! What was she doing? She couldn't get attached to this place. Sooner or later she was going to have to leave. She wasn't going to make it any harder than it already was.

* * *

><p>As Haley walked into room 213, the whole class looked at her. She felt so awkward. Her teacher, Mr. Clark, asked her if she was new. She nodded, praying he wouldn't ask her to talk about herself. He didn't. He welcomed her to the class and told her to find a seat. Mr. Clark started talking about the assignment for the day. The class was supposed to pair up with the person next to them and talk about the reading from the night before.<p>

Haley took the only seat left, next to a blonde-haired boy. She noticed he had on the same jacket that Nathan did. As she got closer she noticed the name on the jacket. _L. Scott_. So this was him. Nathan's brother. She studied him. They didn't look a like at all.

"What?" he asked.

Haley looked at him confused. "What?"

"Do I have something on my face? Cause you're staring at me like I do."

He caught her staring. Crap. "No. Sorry. I just noticed your name on your jacket. I met your brother, Nathan earlier and I was trying to see if you guys looked alike. I didn't mean to stare."

He smiled. "No problem. I'm Lucas.

"Haley."

"So you met Nate, huh? What'd you think?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually whenever a girl mentions his name they giggle or make some kind of awkward noise. God only knows what those noises mean. I mean I'm pretty sure I know, but frankly I don't want to think about it. What was I saying? Oh yea, when you said his name you didn't do anything. So I'm curious about what you thought."

"Oh. He was nice. He uh, saw me standing awkwardly in the hallway looking for this class and helped me find it." Haley answered.

"Well, it's because you're very pretty."

Haley giggled She'd never stayed in one place long enough to get close to guys, so it wasn't often she heard this. "Are you flirting with me?"

"No, that's Nathan's job." he smiled. "My girlfriend would kill me. But no, Nathan's a good guy. He'll do anything to help anyone."

"So then I'm not pretty?"

"What? No, I mean you are, but-"

"Kidding." Haley giggled.

"Haha. You're so funny." he said sarcastically.

Haley smiled, "Thank you."

The two continued to talk through the rest of class. She discovered she and Lucas had a lot in common. They both really liked school and enjoyed reading. Lucas gave her some recommendations of books to read. Haley really liked him. What was it about these Scott men that made Tree Hill feel so welcoming?

* * *

><p>After her science class, Haley went to the lunchroom. This was another part of starting a new school that she hated, the awkward moment when you don't have anyone to sit with at lunch and then have to sit by yourself.<p>

Suddenly she heard her name behind her. She turned to find Lucas behind her with his lunch. "Hey. Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?" he asked.

Lucas Scott was now her favorite person in the whole world. "Yes, please." Haley answered gratefully.

Following him to a table, Haley noticed three other girls and another boy. As they approached the table, Haley suddenly got nervous. What if they didn't like her? Who was she going to sit with then?

Lucas' voice broke her thoughts. "Guys, this is Haley," he said pointing at her. "Haley, this is Julian, Brooke, Rachel and this is my girlfriend, Peyton," he said pointing to each person.

"Hi." Haley said meekly as she sat down.

The red head looked Haley up and down and then went back to her conversation with the brunette. Haley felt kind of self conscious about the look she gave her. What had she done to her?

The blonde girl suddenly spoke. "So Haley, right?" Haley nodded. "How is your first day going?" she asked.

"Ok. I like my English class, but I'm not a big fan of my Physics class."

"I totally feel you. I hate science too." She leaned in and whispered, "So have you met any guys that you think are cute yet?"

Haley was taken back by this question. Had she met any cute guys? Well obviously that was a yes. But she couldn't talk about Nathan in front of his brother's girlfriend. She was about to say no when a familiar voice said her name. "James. Haley James."

She turned to see Nathan Scott heading towards the table with a smile on his face. "Nice to see you again."

"Yea. Your brother offered to let me sit with him and his friends today."

"Cool." he said taking a seat. Why was he sitting down? Does he always sit with them? Oh crap, he does. What was she supposed to do now?

Nathan turned to the rest of the group, "Sorry I'm late guys. Coach needed to see me. So what'd I miss?"

Rachel spoke up. "We just met this new girl, Holly."

Nathan looked at her, "Actually I think you mean Haley."

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked, hint of jealousy in her voice.

"We met this morning." Nathan answered, not taking his eyes off of Haley. He continued to stare and Haley wasn't sure what this meant. "So Luke, you ready for practice?" he asked when he finally took his eyes off of her.

The rest of lunch continued with Haley being mostly silent. She was asked the occasional question, but other than that she kept quiet. The only thing that bothered her was the glare Rachel had been giving her since Nathan sat down.

When they finally got up to go to classes, Haley felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Rachel staring at her. "Do you honestly think you have chance with him?"

Haley looked back at her. What was she talking about? Nathan? "What are you talking about?"

Rachel glared, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Nathan. Stay away from him. He is mine. If you think I'm gonna sit here and let some new chick, who isn't even that hot, swoop in out of nowhere and steal him, you've got it wrong. I have been waiting two years for a date with Nathan and I'll be damned if I let the new girl get a date. Your time here at school can be great, but I can make your life a living hell."

"Is that a threat?" Haley asked, not letting Rachel intimidate her.

"That's a promise. You can ask anyone at this school. I keep my promises." And with that she walked away.

Well that was interesting. Now all the looks at lunch made sense. Great, day one and she already had an enemy. What was she supposed to do now? This day couldn't get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley sighed as she opened the door to her house. I had been a long day. After he confrontation with Rachel at lunch she was looking forward to AP calculus. It may sound weird, but she liked math. She was good at math. As the walked into the classroom she saw the last thing she ever expected to see, Rachel sitting in her class. And as luck would have it, her teacher told her to sit next to her.

The whole class, Rachel glared. Haley could see her out of the corner of her eye. The class took forever to end.

When the bell finally rang, Haley gathered her stuff together to leave for her last class of the day. Suddenly Rachel got up and knocked her stuff all over the floor. "Oops." she said smirking. To say this day had been awful was an understatement. Well, the end of the day had been awful.

Haley saw her mom on the couch talking on the phone. She put her book bag on the coffee table and sat down next to her, waiting until the phone call was over. Lydia turned to her daughter and smiled. She held up one finger, signaling that she would be done in a minute. "Hey Robert, my daughter's home. I'll call you later…ok… alright…bye." she said, hanging up the phone.

Was she serious? Another guy? They'd just gotten to Tree Hill and she was already talking to a new guy? She was unbelievable. "Really, mom? You're already going after a new guy?"

"I'm not going after him. I met Robert this morning at the grocery store. He's approached me and we got to talking. He's a manager of a bank and has two daughters that are in college. You'd like him. He's very nice."

"I bet." Haley said. "How long until we move again?" she mumbled the last part.

Lydia looked at her. "What?"

Haley sighed, "Nothing. I'm sure he's great mom."

"So was your first day?" Lydia asked, excitedly.

"Um, it was ok."

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Yea. I met a guy in my English class who let me sit with him and his friends at lunch. They're really nice. Well most of them."

Lydia placed her hand on Haley's knee. "What happened?"

"One of the people that Lucas, that's his name, sits with has a thing for his brother Nathan. And Nathan and I met this morning. For some reason the girl, Rachel, seems to think that I like Nathan or something and basically threatened me to stay away from him. Oh and if that wasn't bad enough she's in my next class and I have to sit next to her. Mom, she glared at me the _whole_ time. And then when we were leaving the class she knocked all of my stuff on the ground. It was just a long day."

"I'm sorry, baby." Lydia said rubbing her back. "Are you hungry? We can order in tonight."

Haley smiled at her mom. "Yea that sounds good. Can we get Chinese?"

"Sure. I'll go order it." Lydia said.

She got up and went into the kitchen to call. Haley pursed her lips, thinking. How was she going to get rid of this Rachel problem? She would just have to deal with it. But right now she wasn't going to think about it. She was going to enjoy dinner with her mom.

* * *

><p>Haley lay on her bed doing homework when she heard a rock hitting her bedroom window. She got up and looked out the window. Looking down, she saw Nathan looking back up at her. She opened the window and stuck her head out.<p>

"What are doing?" she yelled down to him.

"Come down!" he yelled back up.

"Why?"

"Please!" he pleaded.

Haley thought for a minute. Oh, what the hell? "Ok. But just for a few minutes." she said, closing the window.

Haley could see Nathan's smile as she opened the front door and walked toward him. "Ok so explain to me why you couldn't just ring the doorbell?"

"I figured it would be faster this way." He answered.

"Alright. What's up?" She asked.

"Would you like to come to my and Lucas' basketball game Friday? I mean you can sit with our friends if you want."

"You came all the way to my house to ask me that? Why couldn't you just call? Wait! How do you know where I live?"

"Well I would've called, but I didn't know your number. And I kinda asked Peyton to get your address from the office. She works there after school. So will you come? I really want you there."

_I really want you there_. Haley smiled at this. "Ok, sure."

Nathan smiled, "Great. So I'll let Julian and Peyton know. They'll look for you and you can sit with them." And with that he turned around and headed for his mustang.

"Wait!" Haley yelled. He turned around and started walking back to her. "So instead of creepily getting my address, did you want my number so that you can just call me next time?"

"Sure. That's a good idea."

They exchanged numbers and he smiled. "Well I'll see you Friday. Bye James, Haley James."

He turned and walked to his car. As he drove away he waved. Suddenly Haley's phone lit up. She looked at the screen. It read Message: Nathan Scott. She opened her phone to read the message. _Goodnight, Hales _was all it said. Haley blushed. What was he doing to her? How could someone make her feel this excited about a text message?

She texted back _Goodnight_ and closed her phone. This just got a whole lot more interesting. Rachel would not be happy about this. Haley could only imagine what would happen if she found out that Nathan was texting her. But honestly, she really didn't care. She wasn't afraid of Rachel.

* * *

><p>Haley's first week at Tree Hill High came and went. Finally it was Friday, the day of the big basketball game. Haley wouldn't admit to anyone, but she was really excited about the game. Not only because she would get some time out of her house and away from her mom constantly talking about Robert, but she would get to see more of Nathan.<p>

They had been texting the whole week. Every time Haley's phone went off, it was Nathan. They talked about everything; his parents and Lucas, basketball, what he wanted to do after high school. She talked about how her mom was her best friend and how she wants to be a teacher when she gets out of college. You name it, and they probably talked about it.

This was all new to Haley. She had never had a guy in her life that she had felt so connected with. She felt like she could talk to Nathan about anything. And she really liked that feeling. But at the same time it also scared her. She told herself she wasn't going to get attached to anything or anyone here. She knew sooner or later she would have to leave again. But he was making it so hard not to get attached. Lucas was right. He was a really good guy, someone she could depend on. Maybe not all guys were like she thought.

* * *

><p>Haley was standing next to her locker, placing her books in it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Brooke standing there, smiling.<p>

"Hi." she said.

"Hi, Brooke. What's up?"

" So Nathan told me you're going to the game tonight."

"Yea." Haley smiled. "I'm actually pretty excited about it."

"Oh I bet you are," she said, smirking.

"What?"

"Look at you…getting with Nathan. Honestly, it's about time he got his tail in gear and got a girlfriend. I was starting to get worried about that boy."

Haley was really confused. "Brooke, what are you talking about? Nathan and I are friends."

"No. He and I are friends. He does not look at me the same way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?"

"Come on! You have to see the way he looks at you. I've been friends with him since middle school and I've never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you."

"Honestly, Brooke, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say. But just to let you know, Rachel sees it too. That's why she kinda hates you. He's never looked at her that way. He never will. She's totally jealous. I mean if I have to hear about how that new girl stole him from her one more time, I might have to kill myself. And what would the world do without Brooke Davis?" Haley chuckled. "Anyway, I'll see you at the game tonight. " She waved and turned and walked away.

Haley was stunned. What did Brooke mean by that? What way was he looking at her? There was no way he saw her as anything but a friend. She was just Haley. All of a sudden she didn't want to go to the game. But what would she tell him? She got sick? Her mom wanted to spend time with her? She forgot?

She couldn't not go. She had promised him and he seemed really excited. And honestly, so was she. She would just have to forget what Brooke had just told her. She was wrong. She had to be. They were _just_ friends. Nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley walked into the gym and looked around. There were tons of people. She heard the cheerleaders and looked over to see Brooke and Rachel. Great, Rachel was here. Just what she needed. As if this night wasn't going to be uncomfortable enough. Thanks to Brooke, all she could think about was how she said Nathan looked at her. Was it really that different?

She began looking for Peyton and Julian. Nathan had said he would let them know that she was coming so that she could sit with them. Finally she spotted them. She began walking over to the bleachers.

Peyton noticed her walking towards them, "Haley! Hi."

Haley sat down next to Peyton. "Hey, Peyton. Hey, Julian. Thanks for letting me sit with you."

Julian looked over to her. "No problem. We're happy you could come."

"So are you excited for the game?" Peyton asked.

"Actually I'm really excited." Haley chuckled. "I've actually never been to a school basketball game."

"Really?"

"Yea. We move a lot, so I've never gotten really involved in school."

"Well I'm really glad you came then. Normally I'm not really into sports, but here in Tree Hill, basketball is everything. So I'm kinda forced to like it. If you have any questions, ask away. Lucas says I don't say the right terms for things, but I can understand it, so whatever."

"Thanks, Peyton." Haley chuckled.

Haley turned her attention back to the court, as the team was warming up. She noticed Nathan doing a layup. Damn, he was good. Nathan looked up at the bleachers and noticed her. He gave her a slight nod, signaling he saw her. Haley smiled and waved.

* * *

><p>Rachel was stretching, waiting for the game to begin when she noticed Haley in the stands. She grabbed Brooke's arm.<p>

" What is _she_ doing here?"

"Who?" Brooke asked.

"Her." Rachel said, pointing.

"Haley? What's wrong with her? She's nice, Rach."

"I don't like her."

"Why because she's 'stealing' Nathan from you? Well I got news for you, I talked to her today and she's not after him."

"So she says. Honestly, I have no idea what he could see in her. She's not even that pretty."

"Rachel, stop it. She's a nice person. If you gave her a chance you'd see that. And so what if Nathan likes her? She doesn't like him like that. So get over it." Brooke was getting frustrated with her. All she talked about was Haley or Nathan or Nathan and Haley. "Just finishing stretching."

Rachel was livid. Not only was this girl trying to take Nathan from her but now Brooke was on Haley's side? Brooke was _her_ friend, not Haley's. This girl was going down. Getting Haley away from Nathan would be the easy part. She had never had trouble with girls in her way before. Getting Nathan away from Haley…that was gonna be difficult.

* * *

><p>The announcer began to speak, signaling the game was about to start. After he introduced both teams, the game began. The Ravens won the tip off.<p>

Both teams were really good. They were neck in neck throughout the first half. When the buzzer sounded for half time, the Ravens were up by 5 points. Haley had gotten really into the game. She had been cheering for Nathan the whole time.

When the team left the court to head for the locker room, Nathan looked up at the bleachers and winked at Haley. She blushed.

Peyton looked over to her. She had noticed the interaction that had just happened. "You like him, don't you?" Peyton asked, already knowing the answer.

"What?"

"It's ok if you do. He's a really good guy. I think you'd be really cute together."

"You do?"

"Oh yea. Definitely."

"Thanks, I guess. But really we're only friends." Haley replied.

"For now." Peyton mumbled.

Haley noticed Rachel looking up at the stands. She did not seem happy to see her there.

"Great." Haley said to herself.

"What?" Peyton asked, obviously hearing her.

"Nothing. I just noticed Rachel saw me. To say that she doesn't like me is a bit of an understatement. Honestly I have no idea what her problem is. I do not like Nathan like that."

"It may not be about the way you like Nathan, but how he likes you. She can obviously tell that he is somewhat attracted to you. I mean Rachel is gorgeous. She's one of my friends, well not really friends. More of a person I just have to put up with because she's Brooke's friend, but Nathan doesn't see here the way she wishes he did. And he never will." Peyton sighed. "You have to understand Rachel. When she wants something, she puts everything she has into it. And she's used to getting what she wants. Everything, except Nathan."

"And it's my fault that she can't have him?" Haley asked.

"No, but you're an obstacle for what she wants. Just a fair warning…she's going to do anything in her power to get what she wants. She doesn't care what it is or who she hurts in the process."

* * *

><p>Haley waited for the second half to begin. She was starting to get antsy because Rachel was constantly staring at her. She couldn't wait for the next half to start so that Rachel would have to concentrate on watching that instead of her. She glanced around, looking at all the people. It was then she noticed Julian staring intently at something. She followed his gaze to where the cheerleaders stood, more specifically where Brooke stood.<p>

So Julian liked Brooke. How could she not have noticed? It's all Julian talked about in their classes. It was Brooke this and Brooke that. Maybe this was what she needed to get her mind off of Nathan and Rachel. Get Brooke and Julian together. It couldn't be that hard. She had seen stranger couples.

"So, Julian, how are you liking the game?" Haley asked, nonchalantly.

"What? Oh the game. Yea it's great. I'm enjoying it." Julian said, still watching Brooke.

"Yea and the cheerleaders are great."

"Yea."

"Especially Brooke." Haley said, smirking.

"Yea…wait, what? No. I mean they all look great. Not one in particular. I mean they're all great at…cheering. I wasn't noticing any one of them more than the others." Julian rambled.

Haley chuckled. "You know, I think you and Brooke would be great together."

"Me and Brooke? Why would you say that?" Julian asked.

"No reason, just an observation." Haley sighed. She was hoping this would be a hint to get him talking about Brooke. He stayed quiet. Haley sighed louder. Still nothing. "You like her." Haley finally said, tired of trying to drop hints.

"Of course I like her. She's one of my friends."

"You know what I mean, Julian. You _like_ her."

"No. I don't. She's just a friend. Nothing more." Julian said. Haley just smirked at him. Boys were so easy to read. Well most boys. Julian finally sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"No. I only noticed it because all you talk about in our classes is Brooke and I caught you staring at her a few minutes ago." Haley said, smiling.

"I really like her, Haley."

"So why don't you do something about it?"

"I can't. She'd never go for a guy like me."

"What kind of guy do you mean? A kind, considerate, funny, smart guy? Gross!" Haley said. Julian smirked. "Do you want me to mention something to her?"

"No. Really it's ok. Thanks though."

"Ok. If you change your mind, let me know." Haley said.

Julian smiled at her.

* * *

><p>The timer was winding down for halftime. The announcer finally took his seat and began talking again. Soon both teams came back out onto the court to finish the game.<p>

When the half first started the other team was ahead by 8 points. But when the final buzzer sounded, signifying the end of game, the Ravens had won 78 to 73.

Peyton said goodbye right away, saying she had to meet up with Lucas. Julian waited around a little longer. When he finally left, Haley told him to let her know if he changed his mind about mentioning something to Brooke.

After Julian left, Haley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked down at her phone. She had a new message from her mom. _Come home right after the game is over. I want you to meet someone. _Haley inwardly groaned. She had to meet another boyfriend. She hated this. She knew how it would end for her mom. So what was the point of being nice to the guy?

Why was her mom so insecure about being single? Haley could only remember one time where her mom didn't have a boyfriend for at least 6 months. It was right after her boyfriend, Henry had dumped her. They had dated for almost two years. She was sure they were going to get married. And Haley was ok with that. Haley actually really liked Henry. He was great and she rarely liked her mom's boyfriends.

Haley was busy thinking about her mom and her endless supply of boyfriends that she hadn't noticed that everyone had left the gym. Well everyone except the cheerleaders and some players.

"Hey." A voice said. She looked over to see Nathan smirking. He was dressed in his warm-ups and had wet hair. His duffel bag was slung over his shoulder.

Haley smiled back. "Hey."

"Did you wait here for me? Wow, I'm touched."

Haley suddenly noticed that no one else was there. "Oh no. I was just thinking about something. I guess I didn't realize everyone left. Great game by the way."

"Thanks. I'm glad you came." He studied her. She looked upset. "What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?" he asked.

"My mom has a new boyfriend. She wants me to meet him when I get home. I'm actually supposed to be on my way there right now." Haley said.

"And you don't want to?" He asked.

"Not really." He looked at her, hoping she would elaborate. "It's just…my mom has this need to have a boyfriend. I'm just tired of meeting these guys she's head over heels for that are not good guys. I have to sit there and make polite conversation when I know how it's gonna end. I've gotten so good at it that I can pretty much guess, down to the week how long her newest boyfriend is gonna be around."

"So why don't you just tell your mom you don't want to meet him?"

"No I can't. My mom would be so upset. She won't date anyone that hasn't met me. I'll just do what I always do. Be nice and be there for her when he dumps her. I've gotten the break up remedy down; lots of chocolate, Ben and Jerry's and John Hughes. _Sixteen Candles_ and _Some Kind of Wonderful_ are the best."

"I don't understand, Haley. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? It seems a lot easier than what you usually do."

Haley was getting a little annoyed. "You know, I think I'm gonna do what I think is best. And what's best is for me to be nice to this guy and be there for my mom. Ok?"

"No it's not ok, Haley. This obviously bothers you. If this were me and my mom had boyfriends left and right that I didn't like, I would tell her that I don't want to meet anymore boyfriends. Do you want me to talk to her? I don't mind."

Haley stood up, gathering her stuff. "You know what, Nathan? This really is none of your business. And I'm a big girl. I can talk to my mother by myself. I don't need you to do it for me." She began walking down the bleachers.

Nathan grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned to face him. "Hey. I'm sorry. You're right. I was out of line. I just hate seeing you this upset about it."

"I know. And thank you for your advice, but I'm just not ready to do that yet. I may get there one day. But not right now. Right now I'm gonna do what I know works." She said, sighing. "I have to go."

Nathan let go of her wrist and watched her walk down the bleachers. As she headed toward the door, he called after her. She turned around to face him. He ran down to meet her. "Just think about it, ok? And if you want to talk, you have my number."

Haley could see how sincere he was in his eyes. "Ok. I'll see you later." She said as she turned and left the gym.

Nathan watched her leave. How could he have been such a jackass? He would have hated it if someone had done that to him. This was just great. This was not how tonight was supposed to go. He thought he would get to ask her out after the game tonight. That was his plan, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley mentally prepared herself for what she was about to walk into as she unlocked her front door. When she opened the door, she saw her mom and the guy she assumed was her mom's new boyfriend making out on the couch.

"Hi, mom. " Haley said loudly. She walked past the two who had suddenly stopped and were sitting up, fixing their rumpled clothes. She headed upstairs to her room to put her stuff down. She knew she had to go back downstairs. She sat on her bed for a minute to collect herself, put on a smile, and get ready to go make polite conversation with the new guy. She was just about to go downstairs when her phone vibrated. She grabbed it from beside her and looked at it. New Message: Nathan Scott_._ Haley opened it and read _Tell your mom. You'll feel better if you do._

As she walked down the stairs she heard her mother talking, "She's going to love you." She heard her mother say. _Yea right_, she thought. Haley walked into the living room and sat down in the chair across from the sofa, where her mom sat. Lydia was smiling at her, holding hands with the man. She noticed he was older than most of the men her mother dated. He wore a buttoned down shirt, with the first two buttons undone and nice pants. He was obviously some type of businessman or something. As she was giving him a once over, she heard her mother's voice.

"Haley, sweetheart, I'd like you to meet Robert. Robert this is my daughter, Haley."

Robert spoke up, "It's nice to finally meet you, Haley. You're mother talks about you often."

Haley smiled, "It's nice to meet you too." Everything was going as normal. Every time she met the new boyfriend, they always started with the same line, "It's nice to finally meet you. Your mom talks about a lot." And she would always respond with the same answer; the one she had just given to Robert.

All Haley could think about was what Nathan had said in his text. Maybe she should tell her mom what she thought. Maybe it would make her feel better. Maybe it would stop the string of boyfriends coming in and out of her house. Maybe it would help her mom realize that she didn't need to find Haley a "dad". She didn't need one.

"Hey, mom can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" Haley asked. She was gonna do it. She needed to do it, not only for herself, but for her mom too.

"Sure, honey." She turned her attention to Robert, "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

Haley followed her mom into the kitchen and shut the door.

"So what's up, honey? What did want to talk to me about?" Lydia asked.

Haley sighed. There was no going back now. "I don't…I don't want meet anymore boyfriends mom. After Robert I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about after we move again and when you get a new boyfriend after Robert dumps you, mom. I'm tired of meeting these guys and being all nice to them when I know what's going to happen."

"And what exactly is going to happen, Haley?" Lydia said, placing her hands on her hips. Haley knew this meant she was getting angry. But Haley didn't care.

"You know what's gonna happen, mom. Everything is going to be great for a while and then all of a sudden he's gonna dump you. And then I'll have to be there, like always to pick you back up until we move to a new town and you meet the next guy. I'm tired of it, mom. I'm tired of sitting there while you cry for days, watching the same movies, having to say goodbye to people and make a whole new group of friends."

"Where is this coming from? You've never talked to me like this before."

"Well I've been thinking it for a long time. And I'm done holding it in. It's your life and you can do whatever you want and be with whoever you want. But I don't want to be a part of it anymore. If you want to date, then _you_ date. Don't make me become part of a relationship that I don't want anyway."

"I'm just trying to get a stable man in this family for us, Haley. I'm trying to get some sort of father figure for you."

Haley was now at the point where if she said anymore, everything was going to come out and she would regret it later. But she couldn't help it. "Who says I _want_ a father, mom?" her voice rising. "I don't need a father. I haven't had one in a very long time. You have got to stop trying to find a guy to fill some sort of void that you have imagined is in my life. There is no void. I'm fine."

Haley had to leave before she said anything else. She turned and left the kitchen, leaving her mom speechless, not moving. She walked up the stairs, toward her room. She slammed the door and fell onto her bed and sobbed.

What was she thinking? She should have just kept her mouth shut. She felt horrible for what she had said to her mother. And the way she had said it. She had never raised her voice before. She was also a little embarrassed because she knew Robert could hear every word she had said to her mom. She couldn't even look at him as she walked up the stairs. This night had gone from great to horrible. And it was all Nathan's fault. If he had just kept his mouth shut and kept out of her business she would have never been so rude to her mother. She would never have to constantly replay the look on her mother's face after she yelled at her. She wouldn't feel horrible.

Haley was still crying when she heard her cell phone ring. She quickly stopped crying, wiping the tears off of her face and answered the phone without seeing who it was. "Hello?"

"_Haley? Are you ok?"_ it was Brooke.

"Yea I'm fine. I was just watching A Walk to Remember. That movie always makes me cry." She used this excuse a lot when she didn't want people to know she'd been crying on the phone. "What's up?"

"_I noticed you were at the game tonight and it looked like you were upset when you left. I just wanted to make sure you were ok._"

"Oh yea. Nathan and I had a little disagreement, but we're fine." She said, lying. "It was more about coming home that had me upset."

"_Why were you upset about coming home?_" Brooke asked.

"I just got a text that my mom wanted me to meet her new boyfriend and I hate doing that. No big deal. Just family stuff."

"_Ok. Well if you want to talk I'm here_." 

"Thanks, Brooke. Oh, by the way, great job cheering tonight."

"_Thanks._" Brooke chuckled. "_Did you enjoy the game? I never got a chance to talk to you._"

"Yea it was a lot of fun. I think I'll come to the next one." Haley said smiling.

"_Good. Well I'll let you go. Maybe we can hang out this weekend. Rachel may have to work so I'll let you know if Peyton and I decide to do something._"

"Ok. Sounds good. Goodnight, Brooke."

"_Bye._" She said, as she hung up the phone. Brooke Davis. Haley was gonna like having her as a friend. She could tell already.

When Haley looked at the clock it said it was 10 o'clock. She really wasn't tired, but she didn't have anything else to do so she decided to go bed early and read.

As she was brushing her teeth, she heard her mom downstairs saying bye to Robert. She really wanted to talk to her mom and apologize. She finished getting ready for bed and waited until her mom came upstairs.

When she finally heard her mom walking up the stairs, she opened her door and called after her.

Lydia turned to face her daughter. She didn't look very happy. "What, Haley? I'm tired."

Haley leaned on her doorframe as she spoke. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I talked to you earlier."

Lydia sighed. "Thank you. I would appreciate it if you apologized to Robert as well."

"Why do I have to apologize? I'm not sorry about what I said, just how I said it."

"It was rude to say those things about him. You just met him tonight. He's different, Haley. I can feel it." 

"And how many times have you said those exact words, mom? He is not different, he is just like every other guy you date."

"Haley, I am not going to argue with you about this. When he comes over tomorrow, I expect you to apologize. I'm going to bed." She didn't give Haley a chance to respond. She went into her bedroom and shut the door.

Well so much for making up with her mom. Why did she have to open her mouth? Nathan is why. If hadn't put those thoughts in her head, she wouldn't be in this mess.

Saturday morning Haley woke up to find her mom had locked herself in her room. She had knocked, but got no answer. She went downstairs for breakfast and saw the message machine blinking. She went over and pushed the play button. _Hi Lydia. This is Robert. Uh, I hate to do this over the phone, but I needed to tell you and you didn't answer the phone so…I don't think I'm gonna be able to see you anymore. I've just realized that I need to spend more time with my daughters and less time dating. I'm really sorry, Lydia._

Haley scoffed. Spend more time with his daughters? Really? That was the best excuse he could come up with? She knew it, just like all the others. Actually he was one of the shortest relationships her mom had. All men were the same, only looking out for themselves. She figured this was why her mom was locked in her room. This usually happened with guys her mom really liked.

Haley spent the day doing laundry, working on some homework, and watching a marathon of America's Next Top Model. She didn't see her mom at all except when she came downstairs to eat. Haley tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't say a word to her. She would just sit there, eat and go back to her room when she was done. This was one of the stages of her mom's breakups that she hated. But it was more than being upset over the break up. Lydia was mad at her because of what she had said to her last night. Haley knew it. She didn't really mean to be so rude to her mother or Robert, but as soon as she opened her mouth everything came spilling out. She couldn't stop.

The whole weekend was pretty much the same. Haley's saving grace was on Sunday when Brooke had called her to go to shopping, get some dinner and see a movie with her and Peyton. She jumped at the chance of getting out of the house. And she was even more excited when Brooke told her Rachel wouldn't be coming because she had to work.

Nathan had been texting and calling her since Friday. He left texts and messages saying that he was sorry and he wanted to know how everything went. But honestly, Haley was still kinda mad at him. It was basically his fault that she and her mom weren't speaking. He put that stupid idea in her head. She didn't want to talk to him so she just ignored his texts and calls. If he asked at school on Monday, she would just say she never got them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday afternoon Nathan was at the river court shooting around. This was what he did on most weekends. It was one of his favorite places. He could come here with Lucas and play a one-on-one game or by himself and just think. And lately he had a lot to think about.

Ever since Friday night all he could think about was Haley. Honestly, ever since he bumped into her that first day she was all he could think about. She was really starting to worry him. He had been texting and calling her all weekend. But whenever he called she wouldn't answer and when he would text she wouldn't respond. She couldn't still be mad at him for what he said on Friday after the game. He apologized for that and she had forgiven him. Or so he thought.

Nathan was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a car drive up. He looked over to see Lucas getting out of his red mustang. He gave Lucas a nod as he walked toward him and continued shooting.

"Hey." Lucas said as he walked over to where Nathan was standing.

"Hey." Nathan responded, passing the ball to Lucas. "What's up?"

Lucas took a shot. "Nothing much. I was bored at home. Peyton is doing something with Brooke."

"Oh so you can't get any action with your girlfriend so you decide to spend sometime with your brother? I see how it is." Nathan said smirking.

"Shut up. That's not what it was." Nathan scoffed and shot the ball. "Ok maybe that was part of it. But come on, Nate you can't tell me that if you had a girlfriend you wouldn't want to spend all your time with her."

"Luke, I'm kidding. Relax."

"Funny." Lucas said sarcastically. "So how did Friday night go? You know with Haley?"

Nathan sighed, "Not so good."

"What happened?"

"Well everything was going as planned. After the game I was gonna offer to walk her to her car or whatever and ask her out there. But I was an asshole and said something to her. So she left kinda mad at me. She hasn't answered any of my texts or calls all weekend."

"What'd you say?"

"I got out there and she was upset about meeting her mom's new boyfriend. So I told her she should basically tell her mother to shove it. Oh and then I offered to call her mom and talk to her for Haley." Lucas chuckled. "Yea. Not one of my finer moments."

"That sucks. Have you tried calling lately?" Lucas asked.

"No. I think I'm just gonna wait until tomorrow to talk to her."

"Maybe Peyton knows where she is. Hang on let me text her."

Lucas handed Nathan the ball as he walked to the picnic table and texted Peyton. Nathan continued shooting. Lucas chuckled. "So Peyton says she's with her and Brooke. Let's just call up Peyton and get her to hand Haley the phone. You talk to her and make up. Problem solved."

"Luke, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I'll just wait to talk to her tomorrow at school."

"Nonsense, little brother." Lucas said dialing Peyton's number.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Peyton sat on the bench of the dressing room. Brooke had basically forced Haley to try on an outfit.<p>

"We're waiting, Haley." Brooke said.

"Are you kidding, Brooke? There is no way I am wearing this!" Haley yelled from the dressing room.

"Come on, Haley. At least let us see it."

Haley groaned and stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a red halter shirt that had a sweet heart neckline. The whole outfit left little to the imagination. Haley wasn't used to showing this much skin…ever.

"Haley, you look great." Peyton said.

"Oh my god! Haley you look amazing! Who knew tutor girl had a body like that?"

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Tutor girl?"

Peyton spoke up, "Yea Brooke has this weird thing with giving everybody a nickname. So I guess she's found yours."

"You're super smart and you told us earlier that you're gonna start tutoring. So…tutor girl."

"Ok. Whatever you say." Haley chuckled.

"Now back to this amazing outfit. You are totally buying this." Brooke said.

"Where am I gonna wear an outfit like this, Brooke?"

"Hello, Rachel's party this weekend. You walk into the party wearing this and all eyes will be on you. Especially Nate's." Brooke said smiling.

Haley groaned. "Again, Brooke, just friends. And why would I go to the party? Rachel doesn't like me."

"Well we like you and you're our friend. Rachel can just get over it." Peyton said.

"Yea, I can talk to her. She's really not that bad. You're officially invited." Brooke chimed in.

"Ok, fine. I'll go to the party. I need an excuse to get out of my house."

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

Haley sighed. "My mom and I got in this huge argument on Friday night after game. And now we're not speaking…well she's not speaking to me."

"What was the fight about?"

"After the game ended my mom texted me about coming right home because she wanted me to meet someone. Anyway I ended up talking to Nathan about it and he told me to stand up for myself and tell my mom how I felt about meeting her new boyfriend. And long story short I did, she got mad and the next day her new boyfriend left a message on our phone to break up with her; some lame story about needing to spend time with his daughters. So now my mom isn't speaking to me."

"I'm sorry, buddy." Brooke said rubbing her arm.

"Thanks. I need to call Nathan back. I kinda ignored all his texts and calls last night."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"I was really upset Friday night and basically blamed him for what happened. Like if hadn't put the idea in my head, I wouldn't have said anything."

"Hales, that's not his fault." Peyton said.

"I know. That's why I need to call him back. I feel bad. I was just really upset Friday night and needed to take it out on someone."

Peyton was about to respond when her phone rang. She grabbed it off the sofa to see who it was. It was Lucas. "Hello?"

"_Hey Peyt, so how's the shopping going?_" Lucas asked.

"Fine. What are you doing?" Peyton asked, confused why he would be asking about shopping.

"_Nothing much. I'm shooting around at the river court with Nate. So you said Haley was with you?_"

Peyton smirked, "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"_Can you put her one the phone, please?"_

Peyton looked at Brooke and Haley. "Hang on, Lucas." She put the phone against her shoulder so that Lucas couldn't hear. "So Nathan would like to speak to you, Haley."

"Why didn't Nathan just call her? We know he has her number." Brooke asked.

"I don't know, Brooke. Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm not a mind reader."

"There is no need for an attitude." Brooke said joking.

Haley smiled and shook her head at her friends. "Give me the phone." She said holding her hand out.

Peyton pulled the phone back to her ear, "Ok Luke, put him on." She handed the phone to Haley.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Hales_. _It's Nathan_."

"Hey. What's up?"

"_I just wanted to know how you were. You haven't been answering my texts and calls. I was getting worried_."

"Yea sorry. Friday night didn't go very well so I was kinda avoiding talking to you."

"_Are you ok?"_ Nathan asked.

"I've been better. But I don't really want to talk about it."

"_Ok. Well if you want to talk-"_

"You're here." Haley said, finishing his sentence. She chuckled, "I know. Thank you."

"_Well I'll let you get back to shopping with Brooke and Peyton. Have fun and…good luck_." Nathan said.

"Why good luck?" Haley asked, confused.

"_You've obviously never been shopping with Brooke before. You're gonna be a while."_

"Great. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Nathan said, hanging up.

Haley handed the phone back to Peyton. "Thanks, Peyton. Alright I'm done. I'm gonna go change." She headed back into the dressing room and shut the door.

"I hope you don't think this is the only store we're shopping in today. We're just getting started." Haley heard Brooke say.


	6. Chapter 6

When Haley walked into school on Monday, she noticed Nathan standing by her locker, waiting. She smiled as she walked towards him.

Nathan locked eyes with her as she walked toward her locker. "Hey."

"Hi." She answered back. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you. You seemed pretty upset on the phone yesterday. How are you really?"

"I mean I've been better, but I'm handling it. It'll be fine." She said opening her locker and grabbing her books.

"Haley, talk to me." he said.

Haley sighed as she closed her locker. "Nathan, I'm fine. I will let you know if I'm not. Let me handle it, ok. I've gotta get to class. I'll see you at lunch." She didn't give him a chance to respond as she took off toward her first class.

Nathan watched her go and rubbed his hands through his hair. He knew she wasn't fine. He could sense it. He was going to find a way to get her to talk.

* * *

><p>The day continued the same way as the morning, Haley continued to act like she normally did. Except Nathan could see the sadness in her eyes. He kept his eyes on her the entire time they had lunch. Every now and then she would make eye contact and then would look away. When lunch finally ended, she quickly got up and headed to her class. She was making it difficult for Nathan to talk to her.<p>

As the day ended, Nathan sat in his mustang waiting for Haley to be done with tutoring. When he finally spotted her, he turned on his car and drove over to her. As he got closer to her, he rolled down his window. "Haley!" he shouted so that she could hear him.

She jumped and then turned around. "You scared the crap out of me! What are doing?"

"Get in." was all he said.

"What?"

"Get in."

"No I'm going home." She said as she started walking.

Nathan put his foot on the gas and pulled up next to her, driving along side her as she walked. "I'll just follow you. I already know where you live." Haley turned her head and glared at him. "Just get in the car, Haley. You can't do this forever."

Haley stopped abruptly and turned around. "Do what exactly?"

"Not talk to anyone. You need to talk about how you're feeling. It'll help."

Haley scoffed. "Nathan for the last time, I am fine. I don't need to talk to anyone. Just leave it alone."

"Well maybe I want to talk to you." Haley continued to glare at him. "Fine, just get in the car and I'll take you home." He said giving up.

"Fine." She said. She got in the car and Nathan sped off.

Haley looked around. "Where are we going? This is not the way to my house."

"I know. We're going to one of my favorite places."

"Nathan I don't want to go anywhere but my house."

"Just relax, Hales. It'll take like 10 minutes." He said, as he continued driving.

Nathan pulled up to the river court and parked. He got out and jogged to the passenger's side. He opened the door and Haley angrily got out. She walked over to the picnic table and sat down, crossing her arms. Nathan could tell she was angry and had a wall put up by her body language. He walked over to the basket and grabbed the ball sitting underneath it and began bouncing it.

Haley just watched him. What was he trying to pull? She just wanted to go home. "What are we doing here, Nathan? Why did you insist on bringing me here?"

Nathan smirked. "I'll make you a deal. You tell me which shot to make. Any shot. If I make it, you talk about what's bothering you. If I don't make it, I'll take you home."

Haley glared at him. Why couldn't he leave it alone and take her home? It was starting to make her mad. "Fine." She got up and walked onto the court. "Make the shot from here." The spot she was standing on was at the other end of the court.

Nathan chuckled and walked over to her. "Ok." He took a shot and it went right in. "So, Haley James, how are you really?"

"Fine, like I already told you. Now I answered your question, so take me home."

"No, you lied again."

"No I didn't."

"I made the shot, Haley. That was the deal. So talk."

"Ok fine, you wanna know how I feel? I'm angry!"

"Why?'

"Because I did what you told me to do. I told her how I felt and now…now she's mad at me and she won't talk to me. It's not my fault he broke up with her! It's not my fault!" Haley was now crying.

Nathan dropped the basketball and pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back and Haley continued to sob.

When Haley finally did stop crying, she pulled away from Nathan and wiped her eyes. "And I'm mad at myself because of how I talked to my mom. She's my best friend. I hate when I can't talk to her about things. And I'm mad at her for putting me in these situations. I shouldn't have to be the adult, you know?"

Nathan wiped a stray tear off of her cheek. "I know. What else are you feeling?"

"I'm also really proud of myself. It felt good to finally say something. I think what my mom is most upset about is that she knows that I'm right. She knows that I hate the guys she dates. And I called her out on it."

Nathan smirked. "You were a badass."

Haley chuckled and looked at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me talk. I was really annoyed that you wouldn't leave me alone, but I'm glad you didn't. I feel better. So thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, pulling her into another hug.

They stood there for a while, with Nathan just holding onto Haley. He finally pulled away and looked at her. "I'll take you home now."

"Actually could you drive me by a fast food place? I'm kinda hungry."

"I can do you one better. I know this great little place that has the best food on this planet. What do you say?"

"Ok." Haley responded. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and led her to his car. He opened the passenger door and she climbed in. Nathan jogged to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and began driving.

* * *

><p>As the car pulled up to a building, Haley read the sign on the door, <em>Karen's Café<em>. It looked really cute. "Is this it?"

Nathan turned to her as he turned off the car. "Yep. This is it." Nathan and Haley both got out of the car. Haley walked over to where Nathan was standing. He grabbed her hand and led her into the café.

Haley looked around. It was a very homey looking restaurant. She noticed pictures of both Lucas and Nathan hanging up behind the counter. "Why are there pictures of you and Lucas in here?"

"Because this is my mom's café," he said leading her over to the counter to sit down. As the two sat down a dark haired woman came out of the back of the restaurant. "Mom!" Nathan called.

Karen smiled and walked over to the counter. "Hi, honey. Who's this?"

"This is Haley."

"It's nice to meet you, Haley." She said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Scott."

"Oh please, call me Karen. What can I get you two?" she said, as she handed Haley a menu.

As Haley looked over the menu, Nathan gave his mom what he wanted. "My regular, mom."

"Cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke. And for you, Haley?"

"Um, I guess I'll have the same thing."

"Ok it'll be ready in a few minutes." She took the menu and walked into the kitchen.

Haley turned to face Nathan. "This place is so cute. How long has your mom owned it?" Haley asked.

"Um, about 19 years. She bought it before she had Luke and me. I pretty much grew up in this café."

"What about your dad?"

"He helps out from time to time, but he has his own business, Scott Motors, to take care of. I'm supposed to start working there this summer if I don't go to college."

"Why wouldn't you go to college?"

"Well with both me and Lucas going to college next year, money is kinda tight. So I we have to get scholarships. Luke will most likely get one for his grades. I'm not great in the academics department. So without a basketball scholarship I'm pretty much screwed."

"I see. So you don't think you can get the basketball scholarship?"

"I don't know. I'm really hoping that I do, but I'm not holding my breath. I mean what are the chances that a scout from a huge college will come to a small town like Tree Hill?"

"Nathan, I've seen the way you play basketball. You're like some sort of basketball god or something." He chuckled. "I'm serious. You're very talented. Scouts are gonna come looking for you. I know it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Haley paused and looked at him. She knew this was random, but she had to know. "So next, random topic…what's with you and Rachel?"

Nathan groaned and rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"Well she seems to think there is. I mean she's got her sights set on you. She does not like me one bit because I'm supposedly 'stealing you away from her' or something."

"What?"

"Yea. The first day I met her she pretty much told me to stay away from you because you were hers. Honestly, I don't get why she's so crazy about it. We are just friends."

At those words, Nathan's heart sank_. Just friends_. The two worst words to hear from someone you like more than a friend.

"Right, just friends." Nathan said, defeated.

Nathan was relieved when his mom finally came out of the kitchen with their food. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to eat, take Haley home and play basketball to forget. He wanted to forget this awful conversation, and try to forget his feelings for someone who is just a _friend_.


	7. Chapter 7

After Nathan dropped her off in front of her house, Haley walked slowly through the door. When had closed it behind her and finally turned around she found her mom sitting on the sofa folding laundry.

"Hi, sweetheart." She said not looking up from the shirt she was folding. Haley froze. What had happened since yesterday? Her mom was talking to her now?

"Hi." Haley responded as she set her stuff down on the coffee table. She continued to stand, not sure what to do.

When Lydia finally looked up, she put the shirt she was folding in the basket and smiled. "Come here for a second." She said, patting the spot on the sofa next to her. Haley walked over and sat next to her mother. She was really confused now. Lydia took her hand, "Haley, I just want to apologize. I don't know what came over me this weekend. I was just really upset about what happened on Friday and Robert ending the relationship. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. You don't deserve that. I've always told you that you can tell me anything. And then when you do I get angry. So I'm sorry." After she finished, Lydia's eyes were teary.

"I'm sorry too, mom. I didn't mean to talk to you that way. I was just really mad that you didn't get that this situation is a big deal to me. And I'm sorry about Robert."

"Oh, I'm better off without him. And honestly, he wasn't that great of a kisser."

"Mom, I really don't need to know stuff like that." They both chuckled. "But really, I'm sorry. He could've been a great guy."

"Well obviously he isn't the one for me or I would still be with him." Lydia pulled Haley into a hug.

When the two finally let go, Lydia grabbed Haley's hand again. "So did you want to order in tonight? We could get Chinese or something."

"Actually I already ate. Sorry."

"When?"

"I was talking to my friend Nathan. I told him I was a little hungry so he took me to this really amazing place. It's called Karen's Café. His mom owns it. It's so adorable, mom. I have to take you there sometime."

"Nathan, huh?" Lydia said, smiling.

"Now you sound like Brooke. He's just a friend, mom."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go order some Chinese for me." She said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Haley was really glad that she and her mom had made up. She hated when they fought. Her mom was her best friend and she needed her. She was also glad that her mom might be realizing she didn't need a man to make her feel good. Haley just hoped this lasted a while. Her mom did not need a new guy right now. She just needed to be Haley's mom.

* * *

><p>Friday at school everyone was talking about the big party at Rachel's house. Honestly Haley didn't really want to go. She really was not looking forward to the glares she would receive all night from Rachel. On Tuesday Rachel had approached her and invited her to the party. She knew Brooke had talked to her about it. It was obvious that Rachel really didn't want to invite her, but Brooke was forcing her. Haley was almost tempted to turn down the offer, but she told Brooke she would go.<p>

The only thing about the party she was excited about was Nathan. She felt like they had gotten a lot closer ever since their conversation at the river court. She could honestly say that Nathan was becoming one of her best friends. She didn't understand how, but slowly she was letting her walls down around him. It was a different feeling for her, one that she kind of liked.

As she approached her locker she saw Brooke standing next to it. Brooke smiled when she noticed her.

"Hey, Brooke." Haley said as she opened her locker. "What's up?"

"Well seeing as it's Friday and the party is tonight I'm here to find out when Peyton and I should come over to get ready."

"You don't need to do that. Brooke, I can just get ready by myself and meet you guys there."

"Oh no, this is your first big party. You have to look amazing. Will 5 o'clock work?"

"Brooke, the party doesn't start until 8!" Haley said smiling.

"And?"

"It's not gonna take that long to get ready."

"Maybe you won't take that long, but I need at least an hour and a half. So does 5 work?"

"Sure, 5 o'clock works." Haley said, shutting her locker.

"Yay! Ok so I'm gonna go tell Peyton and I'll see you tonight." Brooke said. As she walked away Haley shook her head and smiled. What was she going to do with that girl? As Haley turned around to head to her class she came face to face with Rachel.

"You know the only reason you're coming to my party is because of Brooke, right?"

"Ok?"

"Just know that _I_ don't want you there. So don't expect me to be cordial to you tonight." She didn't give Haley a chance to respond. She simply walked away with a cold glare. This was just great. This party thing was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>At 5 o'clock on the dot, Haley's doorbell rang. She quickly came down the stairs to open the door. Brooke had her hands full. She was carrying two garment bags, a huge makeup case, and another bag on her shoulder. She noticed Peyton behind her with almost nothing in her hands except her own outfit and a cd. "Hey guys, come on in." Haley said opening the door wider for them.<p>

"Thanks, tutor girl." Brooke said, walking past her. "Where should I put this stuff?"

"Oh, um, I guess we can get ready in my room. It's upstairs the second door on the left." She watched Brooke struggle with all the stuff in her hands as she climbed the stairs. After what seemed like forever, Brooke got up the stairs. Haley smiled and turned her attention to Peyton. "Really? A CD? All that stuff in her hands and all you carry is a CD?" she asked, chuckling.

"Hey, she wants to bring all that crap, that's her choice. She can carry it all. I brought the only thing I need besides my outfit…music."

"Hello! We only have 3 hours! Get your asses up here!" They heard Brooke yell from the stairs. They both laughed, and walked up the stairs.

Haley sat in a chair in her bathroom while Brooke worked on her hair. She'd been in the chair for the past half hour and was anxious to get up and move. Peyton had already done her makeup, so as soon as Brooke was done with her hair she could get dressed and she would be ready. "Are you almost done, Brooke?"

"Yea. I need like one more bobby pin and then I'll be done." She felt her put one last bobby pin in her hair and then she sprayed it with hair spray. "Ok, tutor girl. You are all set." Haley got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Peyton had done a smoky eye for her makeup. She had never seen herself with that much makeup on. Brooke had curled her hair and then pinned half of her hair back. She actually really liked the way she was looking. "And may I just say, P. Sawyer and I did an awesome job. You look amazing, Haley." Brooke said with a confident smile.

"Thanks, Brooke. I love it."

"Good. Now go get dressed. I want to see the whole thing."

Haley went into her closet and found the outfit she had bought last weekend when she went shopping with Brooke and Peyton. Brooke had insisted that she buy it. When she finally finished changing she walked back into the bathroom. She was really nervous. She wasn't sure she could pull something like this off. She was about to find out.

"Oh. My. God. Haley, you looking freaking amazing!" Brooke squealed. "I knew this outfit would look fabulous."

"Really?"

"Oh my gosh, Haley. You look fantastic." Peyton added. "Nathan's not gonna be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Peyton, we're-"

"Just friends." Brooke and Peyton both finished.

"Doesn't matter. He's still not gonna be able to stop looking at you." Peyton said.

Suddenly Haley was not so confident in this outfit. She didn't want guys, especially Nathan staring at her all night. She just wanted to blend in. She really wanted them to be wrong. But somewhere deep down, she knew they were right.

* * *

><p>When the three girls pulled up to Rachel's house in Peyton's car, the party was in full swing. There were people everywhere. As she got closer, Haley noticed that there were tons of couples making out on the front lawn. There was also a huge group of drunken people cheering about something.<p>

The music was blaring when the three girls walked into the house. Haley looked around and noticed that Rachel was obviously loaded. She could probably fit 2 of her houses inside the foyer. Brooke and Peyton led the way inside the house. When they got into the living room all the guys turned to them and shouted "Hey!" in unison. Brooke and Peyton walked toward all of them and sat down on the couch. Peyton sat next to Lucas, who put his arm around her. Brooke just sat in the middle of all the guys.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nathan talking to Julian. She turned toward him, hoping he would notice her. Nathan glanced up for a second and then did a double take. Haley smiled and awkwardly waved at him. He said something to Julian and made his way over to her. As he got closer Haley noticed him looking her intensely.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. You look…amazing." He said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure."

They walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Luckily a fast song was playing. They both danced with each other smiling and laughing. Haley was loving this. She was able to let go around him without trying. As soon as the thought came into her head, a slow song started playing. It was Gavin Degraw's _More Than Anyone_. Nathan put is hands on her waist and she looped her arms around his neck.

As the song continued to play Nathan tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Haley placed her hands around his back and her head on his chest as they continued to dance. Nathan was falling hard for Haley. He knew that she only saw them as friends, but he couldn't help it. He pulled away slightly to look at her. She glanced up at him and noticed the way he was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just…you look beautiful."

"You said that already." She smirked. "But thank you. It's all Brooke and Peyton's doing."

"I highly doubt that. They can only do so much. You can't make something beautiful unless it already is."

Nathan continued to stare at Haley. He was about to lean in and do the one thing he'd been waiting to do since he first saw her…until he heard the music stop. He inwardly cursed and turned to see who had done it. Rachel.

"Ok, game of I Never in the kitchen in five minutes!" she screamed over all the people. She turned the music back on, but before he could go back to dancing Brooke ran over to them. She grabbed Haley's arm and hurried her over to the kitchen. Nathan followed closely behind.

In the kitchen sat Rachel, Peyton, Lucas, Julian, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Tim and Bevin. As Rachel explained the rules to everyone, Haley began to get nervous. She hated this game. It never ended well. And with Rachel playing with her, she was sure something was going to happen.

"Ok, everyone got it?" Rachel asked the group. They all nodded their heads. "So…who's first?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new update for you guys. Thanks for all the story alerts I've been getting :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, everyone got it?" Rachel asked the group. They all nodded their heads. "So…who's first?"<em>

"I will." Bevin spoke up. "Never have I ever…done a keg stand." Rachel, Brooke, Nathan and Lucas all drank.

"Never have I ever been to Disney World." Peyton said next. Lucas and Nathan drank.

The game continued for a few more rounds. So far Haley had only drank for one thing… never have I ever lived outside of Tree Hill. Haley's turn was never have I ever been a cheerleader; Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel all drank. Haley was hoping the game would continue this way with nothing nasty being said. But Rachel hadn't gone yet. She was not looking forward to whatever game she was playing.

"Ok, my turn." Haley heard Rachel say, snapping her from her thoughts. "Hmm, let me see…never have I ever had a dad who abandoned me and a mother who dates more than I do." Rachel smirked at Haley.

Haley's eyes began to water. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She slowly got up from her chair. "Excuse me." Haley quickly walked away from the kitchen and went outside. She walked to the end of the driveway and began sobbing.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen everyone was still too stunned to say anything. Rachel sat in her seat, confident. Brooke was the first to say something.<p>

"Are you kidding me, Rachel?" Brooke yelled. "What is the hell is wrong with you?" She got up from the table and headed outside to find Haley. As she got further away from the house, she noticed someone at the end of the driveway on their knees, sobbing. Brooke slowly walked over to where Haley was sitting and crouched down next to her.

Haley looked up at Brooke and then let out another sob. Brooke sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Hales."

"What did I ever do to her?" Haley cried.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Brooke said, with some anger in her voice.

Brooke continued to hug Haley until she had calmed down. Haley pulled away from her and began wiping her eyes. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Brooke asked.

"I hate crying in front of people."

"No, I'm sorry. I have no idea what came over Rachel. But you have my word that I'm gonna find out and she will make it right." Haley smiled at her comment. "You wanna head back in?"

"No. I just want to go home."

"Ok I'll take you. Let me just go get our stuff and Peyton's keys. She can get a ride with Lucas."

Haley nodded and the two got up off the ground. Brooke hugged her again and then headed back towards the house. She looked down at her shoes and sighed. Why had she even come to this party? She knew it was a bad idea. Rachel had even warned her that she wasn't going to be cordial. But she never thought she would stoop this low. She was trying to give Rachel the benefit of the doubt because of Brooke, but that was pretty much done now.

"Hales" a voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Brooke holding their stuff and car keys. "Ready?"

Haley nodded her head. The two walked to Peyton's car and got in. As Brooke slowly pulled away from the house, she reached over and grabbed Haley's hand, giving it a squeeze. All Haley wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. She wanted to forget about the party, what Rachel had said, and most importantly…try to forget the fact that Rachel was right.

* * *

><p>Back at the party, everyone was still in the kitchen, staring at Rachel, not saying a word. Rachel was smirking, obviously proud that she had made Haley so upset. "What is your problem?" Peyton asked, breaking the silence.<p>

"What?" Rachel shrugged. "According to the rules you have to say something that you've never done or something that's never happened to you. It's never happened to me. I wasn't directing it at anyone specific. Haley took it wrong."

"You know damn well that you meant it for Haley. Cut the crap. Everyone can see right through it." Peyton said, angrily getting up from the table. Lucas got up to go after her, but not before the glared at Rachel and shook his head.

Rachel just stared back at him. "Honestly, Nate, you should talk to your brother and his girlfriend. I don't know why they're so upset."

"You know exactly why, Rachel. You had no right bringing up her personal life. You don't know her. You don't know anything about what's going on." Nathan said, angrily.

"I know that she thinks she can just swoop in and steal things away from me."

"Steal from you? Do you honestly still think there is a chance for you and me? Let me make this very clear. I cannot stand you, Rachel. There is no you and me. There never will be a you and me. I only tolerate you because of Brooke. But after tonight, I don't think she'll even tolerate you. So why don't you do everyone a favor and stay away. Stay away from me and stay away from Haley." He said, and then got up to walk out the door. He quickly got into his car and drove towards Haley's house. He had to check on her; he needed to make sure she was ok.

* * *

><p>As Haley crawled into her bed, her mind started wandering. How could someone be so cruel? She had never really, truly hated anyone. But Rachel was getting there. She had really tried to be friends with Rachel, but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. How did she find out anyway? Was it all over school? Did everyone know that her dad left her and that her mom has had more so many boyfriends she lost count? School was gonna be awkward Monday.<p>

A rock hitting her window broke her thoughts. She got up, turned on her lamp and looked out the window. Nathan. When he saw her, he motioned her to come down. She put up her finger, signaling him to give her a minute.

Nathan smiled as she approached him. She smiled back and stood awkwardly in front of him. "Hi."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Haley smiled gratefully "So are you ok?"

"I've been better. Honestly, I just want to crawl into bed and forget this whole thing happened. I'm not gonna let her get to me. She doesn't know anything about me." She said looking down at her feet as she spoke.

When she looked back at Nathan, he pushed the stray hair out of her face. "I'm glad." He walked toward her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. This should not have happened to you." He said into her hair. Haley's eyes closed as he pulled her closer.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled away. "I just don't understand why she hates me so much."

"Because she jealous of you."

"Why me? I'm just Haley."

"Because you are one of a kind. You came into this small town, where everyone knows everyone and instantly every single person, with the exception of Rachel, you meet loves you. That never happened to Rachel. It took her years to get the few friends she has now. And you're also kind, compassionate, and considerate. You are beautiful and you love to help people. What's not to be jealous of?"

Haley blushed. "Thank you. But you forgot one thing; I can sing too." Haley joked.

"Sing? Like _sing_ sing?"

"Yea. I've played piano and guitar since I was about 10. I've been singing since before I can remember." She smiled. "But seriously, thank you." She said, sincerely.

"Well you're gonna have to sing for me sometime."

"Maybe, we'll see."

"Ok. I should let you get to sleep. Did you want to hang out tomorrow? We could go to dinner, maybe see a movie?" Nathan asked.

"Like a date?" Haley asked, surprised.

"You tell me."

"If I say yes, does that mean you pay?"

"Absolutely. I'll make you a deal, James. We'll go as friends and if at some point it changes to a date, you let me know." He said, smirking.

"That's fair." She said, chuckling.

"So tomorrow at 6. Friends hanging out slash possible date."

Haley chuckled. "Yea. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Nathan."

"Goodnight."

Haley turned toward her house and started walking toward it. "Haley!" She heard Nathan call. She turned around and saw him sitting in his car, with the window rolled down. "I'm really glad you said yes." He sped off, not giving her a chance to respond.

Haley smiled to herself. What was happening? How could she be feeling this way about him? She had just told Brooke and Peyton that they were just friends. Who was she kidding? She was falling for him. She was falling hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another update for you :) You'll probably recognize some lines from Naley's date in season 1. What can I say? I love their first date. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning Haley woke up to the sound of the vacuum by her bedroom door. She rolled over and looked at her clock. <em>8:30<em>. Why in the world was her mother cleaning so early? She usually slept in until at least 10 on Saturdays. Something was up. Haley got up and opened her door. She stood in the doorway watching her mom. She was vacuuming and humming. Something was definitely up.

Haley waved to get her mom's attention. Lydia smiled and then turned off the vacuum. "Morning, baby. How'd you sleep?"

"Ok." She answered confused. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Vacuuming."

"Yes I can see that. What I meant was why are you vacuuming at 8:30 in the morning? On a Saturday? You usually sleep in."

"I have someone coming over today and I want the house to look nice."

Haley crossed her arms. "Someone?"

"Yes, someone."

"What's his name, mom?"

Lydia sighed, "Jason."

"And you met him?"

"At the bank. He was in front of me in line. We talked for a while and went out last night."

"Last night? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you didn't want to meet anymore guys, Haley. At least, that's what you told me."

"Mom, what I meant was that I wanted you to date them for a while before they meet me. The last three guys I've met you were dating less than a week. I want to know if you meet someone. I just don't want to have to meet them when you hardly know them yourself."

"Ok. I'm sorry. That's fair."

"So Jason?"

Lydia smiled, "Yes Jason Arnold. He's coming over for lunch, so the house needs to be spotless. I've already cleaned the kitchen, the living room, dusted, mopped the floors, vacuumed the downstairs carpets-"

"Mom, how long have you been up?" Haley asked, chuckling.

"Since about 6. I'm just really excited, sweetheart. He's wonderful."

"That's great, mom. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. What do you have planned today?" Lydia asked.

"Well I think I may hang out with Brooke and Peyton today. And then I'm going to dinner with Nathan."

"Like a date?" Lydia said, perking up.

"No, like friends. Just friends, mom."

"It's a good place to start." Haley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ok I get it. Well I'm gonna finish up cleaning, go to the grocery store, and then get ready. Have fun today."

"Have a good time, mom." Haley said, closing her bedroom door. There was no point in going back to sleep. She was wide awake now. So she did some homework, cleaned her room and then watched a movie. While she was watching the movie, Brooke had texted her saying that the three of them were going to lunch and then shopping. Haley agreed and they decided to meet at the mall at noon.

* * *

><p>Peyton, Brooke and Haley sat in the food court eating lunch. No one had mentioned what had happened last night or Rachel. Haley knew what had happened was bothering Brooke, so she decided to break the silence. "So…about last night-"<p>

"Hales, we don't have to talk about that. And just so you know, we are both really mad at Rachel. I mean what she did was so wrong." Brooke said, interrupting.

"Yea, Haley. We understand if you just want to forget it all." Peyton added.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really. I don't care about it anymore. She doesn't know anything about me or about my mom. So I'm not gonna let her get to me."

Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances. "Are you sure you're ok?" Brooke asked.

"Yea I'm sure. Have you talked to her?" Haley asked.

"She called me last night. She still doesn't think she did anything wrong. I think she went to the beach today." Brooke answered.

"Well at least she's not around this weekend." Haley said.

"Yea…Ok I'm done talking about her. What do you have planned tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out." Haley said, looking down at her food.

"Look at that, Peyton. She's avoiding eye contact. Could that be because she's hanging out with a certain blue-eyed basketball player?"

"I think so, Brooke. But why would she be embarrassed if they're 'just friends'?" Peyton added, using air quotes.

"That's right! They are just friends." Brooke said, smirking.

Haley looked up from her food. "You guys suck!" she said, throwing a fry at Peyton.

"Hey, we're just calling it as we see it." Peyton said, with a knowing smile.

"So seriously, tutor girl, when did it change?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, Brooke. We were at the party and we were dancing and I just…I'm so calm around him. He makes me smile whenever we're together. And then last night he drove all the way to my house to check on me. And the things he said to me…" Haley glanced at her friends. They both had smirks on their faces.

"Well I think you've made some great progress, Haley James." Brooke said.

"Totally. I mean we could both tell you liked him from the first day we met you."

"So what are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know. Probably this." Haley said, pointing to her outfit.

"Oh no, no, no. You cannot wear jeans on a date!" Brooke said.

"It's not a date."

"Not yet. Come on, tutor girl. We're at the mall. You might as well get an outfit while you're here."

"Yea, Hales. We are here." Peyton joined in.

"Fine. But nothing slutty!" Haley said, giving up.

Brooke clapped her hands together, excited. "Yay! Ok, what time is he picking you up?"

"At 6."

"What? We have to get moving! We only have 5 hours to get you ready!" Brooke said, picking up their trays and dumping them in the trash.

"God help us." Peyton said, laughing.

* * *

><p>At exactly 6pm, Nathan rang the doorbell. He nervously adjusted the collar on his shirt. Why was he so nervous? Oh that's right, because it was Haley. He was about to take Haley out on a date. Well a semi-date, sort of.<p>

Knocking him from his thoughts, the front door opened. Haley smiled as she opened it. She had on a pink and yellow sundress. Her hair was curled at the ends and pulled into a half ponytail. Her makeup was light, but made her eyes pop.

"Hey." She finally said.

"Hey." He replied back, not being able to take his eyes off of her. "You look…amazing."

Haley blushed. "Thank you. You do too." Nathan was wearing khaki shorts and a blue button down shirt. "Let me just grab my purse and we can go." She went back into the house for a split second and returned with a small pink clutch.

Nathan stuck out his hand and she took it. They walked hand-in-hand to his car. He opened the passenger door and she thanked him as she got in. As he walked to the driver's side, he reminded himself to breathe.

On the way to the restaurant, Haley's phone vibrated. New Text Message: Brooke Davis. Haley opened her phone, confused. _Tutor girl, look in the glove compartment_ was all it said. Haley chuckled and reached for the glove compartment handle. "What are you doing?" Nathan asked, noticing her opening the glove compartment.

"Brooke just texted me and said to look in the glove compartment."

"What?"

Haley reached in and found a letter and an envelope. She chuckled and opened it the letter. She read it out loud:

_Dear Tutor girl and Boy toy,_

_I have decided to set you up a little serial "date" for you. I have placed envelopes all around town. One leads to the next. You have to do everything on the card to move to the next. Boy toy, I know you probably had something planned, but this is better. I love you both and have fun!_

"Wow." was all Nathan said.

"Yea. Do you want to? I mean it's Brooke. So we can bet it won't be boring."

"Ok. What does the first one say?"

Haley opened to first envelope, "Go to 1423 River Street and find your next envelope. On the way tell 3 things you like about each other."

"Well that's not too far. Did you want to park and then walk there?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, sure."

Nathan parked the car and ran around to the passenger side, to open the door for Haley. She smiled and got out. They both began walking on the sidewalk.

"Alright, James. Three things I like about you…wow that's so tough. I'm not sure if I can do that." He said, chuckling.

"Shut up!" Haley said, lightly smacking his arm.

"Ok seriously, you're the most patient person I know. You don't treat me like some sort of mindless jock who's only after girls. I really appreciate that. And second I like your attitude. This whole thing with your mom and Rachel would've made some people go crazy. But with you, it's the complete opposite. You're so calm." Haley began to get embarrassed. "And third, your loyalty to your mom. I mean I don't always understand it, but it's cool."

"Ok, three things I like about you…" Haley began.

"My good looks." Nathan offered.

Haley chuckled. "I like how kind you are. I mean the first day I was here you helped me without knowing who I was. And I like your smile when you play basketball. And…you're not horrible to look at."

They both turned towards the building they were standing in front of: 1423 River Street. "This is where we're going?" Haley asked. It was a lingerie store.

Nathan chuckled, "Nice work, Brooke."

* * *

><p>Both Nathan and Haley were searching around the racks for the second envelope. Well Nathan was. Haley was standing, looking extremely uncomfortable. "You know, this would go a lot faster if you helped me." Nathan said, smirking at Haley.<p>

"I'm gonna kill Brooke."

Nathan chuckled. He continued on the rack of lingerie he was on. "Oh ok. Here it is." He said, picking up a piece of red lingerie. He grabbed the envelope off the hanger and read it. _Congratulations. Now buy each other a gift and exchange them on the way to_…and there's another address here."

"This is so wrong."

Nathan chuckled. "You wanna quit?"

"I didn't say that. Let's shop." She said, pointing a finger at him.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley walked out of the store with bags in their hands. They were both laughing. "Did you see what that saleswoman was wearing?" Nathan asked.<p>

"Or not wearing. Here." She said handing him her bag. "You go first."

"Alright." Nathan reached in the bag and pulled out his gift. "Socks?" he asked.

"I was playing it safe." Nathan chuckled. "What'd you get me?"

"Open it and see." Nathan said, handing Haley his bag.

Haley opened the bag and reached in. She pulled out a silk, cream-colored camisole. "Oh my gosh. This is really nice. Thanks."

"Ok, if we go to this next place and we hate it, then we can just get some pizza. Alright?"

Haley smiled, "Ok."

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley walked to their table with the waiter. He removed the <em>RESERVED <em>sign and handed them both menus. "Here you go, miss." He said. "Sir."

"Thanks." Nathan replied.

Haley picked up the first envelope on the table. "To be honest, I'm a little afraid." Nathan said.

Haley chuckled, "Ok. _Order your favorite dish for the other person_."

"Any chance your favorite dish is prime rib?"

"Yea we have a lot of that at my house." Haley answered, sarcastically. They both chuckled.

Nathan sighed, "I'm not very experienced with this. So uh…"

"Ordering food?" she joked.

"No. I mean, whenever I go on dates or hang out with girls, I never really do anything like this. This is different."

"Different good? Different weird?" Haley asked.

"No, good." He answered, smiling.

"Good." She smiled back.

"I'm really glad you decided to come."

"Me too." She smiled.

Nathan and Haley both looked down at their menus. Haley suddenly looked up from her menu and stared at him. "Nathan?"

He looked up at her. "Yea?"

"It's a date." She said, and then looked back at her menu.

Nathan smirked. Brooke Davis was a genius.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews :) Here's the rest of the date**

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley sat eating their food. Like Brooke's instructions, they had both ordered their favorite dish for the other person. Nathan was not too thrilled that Haley had ordered macaroni and cheese for his dinner, but he was going to eat it anyway. "So you couldn't have ordered the lobster?" he asked, joking.<p>

"Dude, macaroni and cheese is food of the gods." Haley retorted.

"Yea if the gods are five year olds." He said, as Haley laughed. "Ready for this next envelope?"

"Yes." She answered.

Nathan picked up the envelope and read the next instructions. "_Reveal a secret that nobody else knows about you."_

"Ok," Haley started, as she leaned in, "when I was in second grade, I stole some candy."

Nathan chuckled. "Come on, that's not a secret. Tell me something for real."

Haley thought for a moment. "I cheated on a geometry test last year." She finally answered.

"Haley James cheated?" he asked, surprised.

"Yea. My mom was sick and I had to take care of her. So I didn't really have time to study."

"Did you get caught?" he asked.

"No. But that wasn't the point. I mean, I knew what I had done and it didn't sit right with me."

"So you started tutoring." He guessed.

"Yea." She chuckled. "Yea, I guess I thought it would be like, penance or something, but turned out I really liked it. So what about you? What's your big secret?"

Nathan looked at her, deciding if he should say what he wanted. "Sometimes I'm really scared about the future." He answered, looking down at his plate.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I may make it to the NBA. But what happens if I don't make it? Or if by some miracle I do and I get hurt and can't play anymore, what'll I do then? Luke has his grades to fall back on so he can get a degree. I'm a C student. If I don't get a basketball scholarship, I'll probably end up going to a community college, if at all. And then I'll be unhappy in a job I hate."

Haley looked at him and noticed a real sadness in his eyes. "Maybe I can help you. I mean I am tutor girl."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would." She said, smiling. Nathan was about to say something, when a female voice spoke up.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Nathan looked behind Haley as she turned around. They both spotted Brooke and Julian walking up to them with ice cream in their hands. "Look at that, Julian. Naley is on a date."

"Naley?" Nathan questioned.

Brooke ignored his question and continued. "They make a cute couple. Wouldn't you say?"

"Oh definitely." Julian answered her back.

Haley smiled and rolled her eyes. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Well Peyton and Lucas are on a date being boring in love couple, so Julian called and asked if I wanted to go and see a movie and get ice cream." Brooke answered.

Haley smiled and turned her attention to Julian. "Really? That's so sweet."

Julian narrowed his eyes at Haley, knowing exactly what her tone was about. "Yea I just figured since we were both not doing anything we could hang out. You know like _friends_ do."

"Friends, huh?" she smirked.

"Yes, friends. You know, kinda like you and Nathan." Julian said, continuing to stare at Haley.

Brooke looked back and forth between the two, confused. "Ok well that was weird. Anyway, we'll leave you two alone. Hales, I'll call you later. Boy toy, you're welcome." She said, grabbing Julian's arm and waving.

Haley waved back and then turned back to face Nathan. He had a confused look on his face. "What was that about?"

"What?" she said, trying to play dumb.

"What? That thing between you and Julian." He pressed.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything. It's kinda between me and Julian." Haley answered.

"Come on, Hales. I won't say anything."

"Ok fine. But you cannot tell Julian I told you anything!" she said, pointing a finger at him.

"Scout's honor."

"Julian has a crush on Brooke."

"Really? That is very interesting." He said, smiling.

"Nathan, you cannot say a word. I'm serious." Haley said.

Nathan held his hands up in surrender, "I promise. So why doesn't he ask her out?"

"He said something about being too smart for her and 'she'd never go for a guy like me.' I think he's crazy. They would be so great together."

"Yea they would. But enough about them. We have one more envelope. Ready?"

"Lay it on me, Scott."

Nathan smirked. "Ok, _on the way home talk about something you like to do. And not basketball._" Haley chuckled and Nathan continued to read the rest of the note in his head, not telling Haley what it said. _P.S. Boy Toy, if it feels right…kiss her_.

"Sir?" the waiter said interrupting his thoughts. "Anything else?' Nathan looked up from the note.

"No, just the check. Thanks."

When the waiter came back to the table, he immediately gave his credit card to the waiter before Haley could say a word.

"Nathan, I could've paid for my meal."

"No way, Hales. This was a date. You said so yourself. I believe the guy always pays on a date."

"Thank you. But next time, it's on me."

"Next time? So there's gonna be a next time?" Nathan asked, smirking.

Haley smiled back at him. "Maybe. I mean, I'll have to check my calendar to see if I can make time for _another_ date." She joked.

Nathan chuckled, "We'll I'm glad you found time in your busy schedule for me tonight."

"No problem."

The waiter came back and gave Nathan his card back. He thanked them and walked away. "Ready to go?" Nathan asked, signing the receipt.

"Yes." Haley said.

Nathan got up and pulled her chair out and she smiled. They walked beside each other to his car, their arms bumping. Nathan resisted the urge to grab her hand because he didn't want to go too fast. When they got to his car he unlocked it and opened the passenger door. Haley got in and he walked to the driver's side.

On the way to her house, Haley spoke up. "So Brookes' last note…what do you like to do?"

"Well since I can't say basketball, I have to think. You go first."

"Ok. Well you already know I like to sing. But I really like to write my own songs."

"Really?

"Yea. I've been writing my own stuff for about 5 years now. Honestly, my first songs were terrible. But I mean how deep can a 12-year-old's lyrics get? But recently I've really liked some of my songs."

"You should let me read some."

"I don't know. I'm one of those weird people that doesn't like to show their stuff before I think it's ready."

"Ok, fair enough. But if you change your mind, I'd love to see them."

"Ok, your turn. What do you like to do besides basketball?"

"I love to work with kids. I volunteered at this basketball camp last summer. Basically I helped the kids who wanted to learn to play basketball or get better. I loved it. When the kids I was working with finally got something they had been working on…I can't describe how it made me feel."

"Like you feel worthy." Haley answered.

Nathan looked over to her and smiled. "Exactly."

The two didn't say much after that. They rode in silence the rest of the way to Haley's house. Nathan pulled up beside her house and turned off the car. They both go out of the car and walked to her front door. When she finally found her house key she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you again for tonight. I had a great time. And seriously, I would do this again."

Nathan's heart leapt out of his chest. Suddenly Brooke's words from the envelope flashed in his mind. _If it feels right…kiss her_. Haley was unlocking her door when he grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked up at him. Nathan began to lean in, his eyes closed. He was just about to kiss her when he felt Haley put her hands on his chest. He pulled back and looked at her. She was looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I just…I can't."

Nathan closed his eyes and cursed to himself. Damn it. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a tear rolling down Haley's cheek. He cautiously wiped it away with his thumb and then tilted her head up to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No, you didn't. I'm just...I'm sorry."

"Hey, stop apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for." He said pulling her into a hug.

When the two finally pulled away Haley leaned up and kissed Nathan on the cheek. "Thank you."

Nathan smiled at her. "Goodnight, Hales." She turned, opened her door and walked inside. Just before she closed it, she turned back to look at him and smiled.

As soon as the door was closed Nathan closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. How could he be so stupid? He knew her history with men and not really trusting them. He was going to make this up to her, somehow. Right now he needed to talk to his brother and get his advice.


End file.
